


Motivations for Flirtation

by Eliyes



Category: Bubblegum Crisis
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Flirting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Daley are both incorrigible flirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivations for Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal April 30, 2007.

Leon knows Daley is attracted to him. Hell, he's not _blind_. And Daley knows Leon isn't into guys. They'd worked that out amicably fairly early on.   
  
It doesn't stop them from flirting.   
  
For Daley, it's a bit of a relief. Sometimes he can't _not_ say something, make a joke, and Leon taking it in such good humour and joking back helps him cope. He was one of those crazy people who wanted to be a cop, still wanted to even when he was hating the job, and early on he'd actually contemplated trying to stay in the closet.  
  
But life was damned short, especially for cops, and he'd decided 'to hell with it' and bought a couple of pastel purple suits just to be obvious. He was glad his partner wasn't a dickhead like some of the guys he'd had to work with. Daley knew that Leon would never fail to give him back-up because Daley liked guys, and Leon would step up to the bat for him every damn time.  
  
It was nice, in a way, to have someone he could flirt and joke with without worrying about watching his tongue or whether he was saying the right thing to get laid. They were building a rock-solid partnership, and a friendship at least as close as any Daley'd had as a kid. That was something special.  
  
Hell, some days he realised how tied up they were with each other and was _glad_ sex wasn't going to be part of the equation. It couldn't possibly be healthy.  
  
For Leon's part, he thought Daley had a great sense of humour, really dry sometimes and prone to sneak-attacks. He was glad Daley hadn't decided not to flirt with him just because he was attracted to women; he'd miss it. He'd seen Daley do nothing but professional and the guy could be _cold_. He did not want that kind of thing directed at him from his partner. Besides, it helped him gauge Daley's mood.  
  
On some level he realised that flirting back was just one of the things that he could do to let Daley know he was okay with him, with his sexual orientation and all the millions of things outside of that made Daley who he was. He was a _damned_ fine cop, really one of the good ones, and Leon was more than happy to have the guy watching his back.  
  
If Leon was the type to worry about whether the guy watching his back checked out his ass while he was back there, he wouldn't wear such tight pants. He'd never had a problem with people looking at him, and hey, nothing wrong with being motivated to keep Leon's ass in one _piece_. At least, so he had smirked at Daley over drinks once.  
  
Even more than reassuring Daley, though, flirting at the station showed the _other_ guys that Leon was okay with Daley. He wasn't naive enough to think that none of their fellow cops had less-than-kind thoughts about gays on the force, even though they all put their lives on the line the exact same way, day in and day out. Daley had done his time in the TAC Squads, watching his friends and coworkers get shredded, just like Leon had. They were good cops, they had a good partnership, and no one would risk messing with that -- the Captain would have them fried with a side of hashbrowns for breakfast if anyone messed up a functioning team of Detectives.  
  
Mostly, though, he flirted back because it made Daley smile, sometimes even laugh, and life was too short to miss those opportunities.


End file.
